


Middle Earth Porn

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Erestor asks Glorfindel for a favour. Glorfindel demands something in return.





	Middle Earth Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_lasbelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_lasbelin/gifts), [kenaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenaz/gifts).



> Just as little something I threw together as a small thanks to Red and Kenaz (and any other organisers I may not know by name (if there are others, please let me know and I will add your names)) for all their hard work and time put into the Slashy Santa/Slashy Valentine's/Ardour in August/Sultry September fic Swaps over the years. Thank you ladies, your dedication to this fandom and selflessness to its writers are humbling.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

  
  


**Title:** Middle Earth Porn  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** Kenaz and Red_Lasbelin  
**Rated:** NC-17  
**Genre:** AU, PWP  
**Warnings:** sex, blackmail, sex, under-handedness, sex, unwanted creampie, sex  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Erestor asks Glorfindel for a favour. Glorfindel demands something in return.   
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*knock knock*

“Enter.”

“Good morning Glorfindel,” Erestor called cheerfully as he entered the Captain’s office.

“Hello Counsellor,” Glorfindel responded, his demeanour suspicious. For Erestor to appear so jolly must mean he wants something. Whether Glorfindel was willing to give it though, well that depended on the request. Glorfindel watched Erestor bounce into the office, his long robe twirling as he turned around to close the door behind him. Glorfindel casually dropped a hand to his crotch and began massaging himself. An odd habit he had formed years ago whenever he was in the presence of an attractive elf, whenever there was a suitable obstacle blocking his actions, of course. And none were more attractive than Lord Elrond’s dark and mysterious Chief Counsellor. The exotic beauty with his almond shaped eyes, high cheekbones and peach toned lips seemed impervious to all whom approached him with romantic intentions. As far as Glorfindel could gather, Erestor might well be a eunuch. And so Glorfindel, like all in Imladris, resigned himself to the fact that he would never have Erestor. But unlike the rest of Imladris, Glorfindel freely gave in to his baser needs, fantasising about Erestor and groping himself when in the other’s presence whenever he could.

“May I sit?” Erestor gestured to a nearby chair facing Glorfindel’s desk. 

“You may.”

“Thank you,” Erestor smiled and took a seat, resting a folder of papers on his lap. “How are you today?” Erestor started.

“I am fine, thank you,” Glorfindel responded. “And yourself? You look well.”

“Thank you, I am doing fine.”

“I have the feeling you are not here for idle chatter,” Glorfindel announced, his hand subtly sliding along the fabric covering his cock. “Why do we not do away with the pleasantries and get to the crux of your visit?”

“How very astute you are,” Erestor complimented, a sickly-sweet smile plastered to his face. “You will be attending the council meeting this afternoon will you not?”

“I will,” Glorfindel answered calmly, not willing to give anything away. He pulled the cord holding his leggings together, allowing his hardening member to grow unburdened by the tight-fitting clothing.

“Excellent. I was hoping for your assistance to have a proposal heard.”

“You wish for me to grant approval?” Glorfindel asked, shocked at Erestor’s underhandedness, seemingly unaware of the crudeness of his own actions.

“Not approval, that would be unjust. I have here a proposal I wish to put forth. I have spoken with Elrond on previous occasions about this issue but he does not see the fruitfulness of it that I do. I was hoping to bring up the topic in council today, and if just one person seconds the discussion, then it will go onto the agenda to investigate further at a later time. I was hoping by bringing it to the attention of the council that I could bypass Elrond and have an independent survey conducted. All I require is someone-”

“Me?”

“Oh, there’s a thought,” Erestor smiled not-so-innocently, “If you agree with my proposal, it can continue on to the next step, regardless of Elrond’s interest in the project.”

“Mmmmm, and what do I get out of this?” Glorfindel’s mind was spinning, his hand now stroking up and down the swollen flesh, yet still slow enough as to not arouse Erestor’s attention.

“If you would like to read up on my proposal before the meeting, I am sure you will find how this project would benefit everyone, yourself included,” Erestor held out his folder.

“Generous of you,” Glorfindel agreed, ignoring the document, “however there is no certainty that your proposal will come to fruition even if I do support it today. So, what will you do for me today to ensure my cooperation?”

“I would be happy to return the favour if ever there is a project you feel just as strongly about as I do with this one,” Erestor returned the folder to his lap.

Glorfindel shook his head. “Today.” Glorfindel ceased playing with himself and moved his hand to the armrest. No need to over-excite himself if things were to go the way his mind currently was planning for.

“Today?” Erestor repeated, confused.

“You wish for my assistance today. I will need reinforcement prior to the meeting to encourage my conscious to vote accordingly to your wishes.”

“If you need help with your work or chores or errands, I could have those completed by the time of the meeting,” Erestor offered.

“I have none of those that require immediate attention. However, I do have something that I am sure you are skilled enough to take care of,” Glorfindel casually shifted in his chair. “It is over here, if you wish to see,” Glorfindel kept his face carefully blank.

Erestor looked confused but stood up all the same. He placed his folder on the chair he had been occupying and stepped around Glorfindel’s desk. Erestor kept his eyes peeled for any sort of mess or paperwork that needed immediate attention around the other side of Glorfindel’s desk. Finding none, his confused gaze met Glorfindel’s blue eyes.

“What is it you wish me to do?” Erestor asked innocently, stopping one step from Glorfindel’s chair.

Glorfindel smirked and lowered his eyes, his hands once again coming to his crotch. One hand grasping the base of his penis and jiggling it softly, allowing the rest of the shaft to wave in the air enticingly.

“Oh my!” Erestor shrieked and turned around immediately. “What are you doing!?”

“Negotiating.”

“Negotiating?”

“You want my help, and I want yours. What is the human saying? ‘You scratch my back and I will scratch yours’?”

“That is not your back you wish me to scratch!”

“I notice you have not moved away.”

“I am waiting for you to come to your senses!”

“Come on, Erestor,” Glorfindel shushed, and reached out to grasp Erestor’s slim hand, pulling it towards his lap, “if your proposal means that much to you…”

The back of Erestor’s hand brushed against Glorfindel’s penis when suddenly he tensed and pulled his hand away. 

“No!” Erestor near screamed. “You are disgusting!” Erestor marched back to the chair he had been sitting in to retrieve his folder, “and mad if you think I would be party to your base needs!” he marched to the door.

“I am sure Lord Elrond will be very interested in this conversation,” Glorfindel said casually. Erestor’s hand froze on the door knob. Erestor turned around, his eyes wide.

“You seek to blackmail me?”

Glorfindel’s smile was sinister to Erestor’s mind.

“I am attempting to help you, as you asked of me.”

“I did not ask for this!” Erestor said through clenched teeth.

“I seek to finish what you started,” Glorfindel said, his hand obviously pumping up and down his plump organ. “Now why do you not come over here and take over?”

“You will not tell Elrond?” Erestor asked, not moving away from the door.

“Not a word.”

“And you will back my proposal?”

“I shall endorse it fully,” Glorfindel smiled.

Erestor hesitated a moment longer, his face scrunching up with the thought of what he was about to do. Haltingly, his movements not as graceful and fluid as they usually were, Erestor made his way around Glorfindel’s desk, dropping his folder on top of Glorfindel’s messy paperwork as he did so.

Glorfindel pushed his chair back from the desk and slid to the side, opening his legs wide.

“No one can know I have done this,” Erestor affirmed, lowering himself to the floor between Glorfindel’s legs.

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“And, this is a one-time deal. You cannot blackmail me into doing this again on threat of divulging details of this encounter to others,” Erestor warned.

“You have my word as a gentleman,” Glorfindel charmed.

“Funny, I never thought a gentleman would suggest such an arrangement in the first place,” Erestor glared at Glorfindel.

“Your mouth has got the best of you again Erestor, however I feel there are better things to fill it with,” Glorfindel smiled as he reached out to grasp Erestor’s head, bringing the counsellor down onto his cock.

“Eeeei!” Erestor shrieked, his mouth suddenly full with the head of Glorfindel’s penis. Glorfindel kept a firm but painless grasp on Erestor’s head, guiding the Counsellor up and down his shaft a few times until Erestor was able to get into a rhythm and continue on of his own volition. It had been a long time since Erestor had pleasured another, yet it seemed his body remembered. Erestor drooled all over the thick shaft, making it easy to slide his hand around the base, as his head bopped up and down, meeting his appendage in the middle. His tongue lapped at the underside and licked at the opening in the tip, tasting pre-cum.

“Mmmm, you are quite skilled,” Glorfindel said, impressed. “I had been arrogant to think that mine might be the first penis you had taken down your throat.” Glorfindel’s hands patted, stroked and delved within the black mane currently in his crotch. “You have proven me wrong indeed,” Glorfindel groaned, his head leaning back to rest against his chair as he enjoyed the warmth surrounding his heated flesh; his hands still cupping Erestor’s head.

“Stop touching me,” Erestor ceased his actions long enough to brush away Glorfindel’s hands. 

“Your hair is so silky,” Glorfindel brushed a hand through it again. 

“It is unnerving,” Erestor batted the hand away, and returned back to his task, taking the erect cock into his mouth further.

“You expect me to remain passive?” Glorfindel asked, moans starting to fall more readily from his mouth as the tip of his penis hit the back of Erestor’s throat.

“I am fulfilling our deal; that did not include you touching me.” Erestor could feel the pressure building and bent to his task with gusto, trying to get it over and done with as soon as possible.

“Slow down,” Glorfindel ordered, “I want to enjoy this rare moment. Unless if you like it so much you think we could repeat it?”

“Do I like needing to sell my body in order to do my job? Hmmm, that is tough one.” 

“Your body?” Glorfindel perked up, “Well, if you insist.” He reached down and ran a hand from Erestor’s shoulder down his back suggestively.

“No, I did not mean my whole body,” Erestor shoved the hand away. He began pumping Glorfindel hard with one hand, the other playing with the tightening scrotum underneath.

“But while we are talking about it, what will it take for me to sink myself into you?” Glorfindel asked, grasping a handful of cloth from the back of Erestor’s robe and attempted to pull it up.

“Nothing!” Erestor shouted, annoyed and scooted away out of reach. “Now let me finish this or else I will leave.”

“Remove your clothing,” Glorfindel said, his hand unashamedly stroking himself again, Erestor’s saliva still wet upon his cock.

“No!”

“I wonder what Elrond will say…” Glorfindel feigned a concerned look.

“That was not part of the agreement,” Erestor shot back.

“You ought to know better than any that negotiations are always fluid. Now strip,” Glorfindel snapped.

Erestor’s lips tensed and drew thin as he set to his task. Erestor stood and began unbuttoning his robe. He turned away and walked back to the chair he had originally occupied and placed his robe over that. Not willing to give Glorfindel any further satisfaction, he then swiftly removed his undershirt, leggings, shoes and undergarments without any making a show of it, his back to Glorfindel the entire time.

“I am thrilled to see the act of sucking me has had an effect on you,” Glorfindel said. The well-skilled warrior had silently snuck around the desk from the other side and was now sitting on a small rug in front of an empty hearth, his eyes glued to the sight of Erestor’s erection jutting out from his body. “Come,” he called. Erestor tried to hide his embarrassment by swiftly joining Glorfindel and reaching for his hardness once more. Erestor spat on Glorfindel’s cock again, ensuring it was still moistened, then began stroking it while he started rolling the globes beneath on his tongue. 

Glorfindel was enjoying both the sensation upon him and the view in front of him. In order to bend down to Glorfindel’s reposed crotch from his kneeling position, Erestor’s backside was high up in the air. The two mounds of flesh tempting him like a forbidden fortress that must be conquered. A plan started forming then.

“Here, let me help you too,” Glorfindel man-handled a protesting Erestor into a lying position, and aligned himself on top facing the other direction. 

“I would rather you did not touch me!” 

“Nonsense! I will not leave you in need!” Glorfindel waved Erestor’s complaint away and lowered his meat to Erestor’s mouth, silencing any further grievances. Erestor set to his task with gusto, wanting to be out of Glorfindel’s office as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Glorfindel eagerly leant down and began similar activities upon Erestor’s strained cock. Glorfindel moaned at the taste of Erestor and lapped at the flesh enthusiastically. He dribbled all over the slender cock, the excess fluids trickling further down over Erestor’s balls and sliding between the slim legs.

“Glorfindel, stop spitting!” Erestor said after popping Glorfindel’s dick out of his mouth. “It tickles and you will ruin your rug!”

“It is old and requires replacing anyway,” Glorfindel brushed away the complaint and once again perfectly aligned his cock with Erestor’s mouth so as to keep the Counsellor quiet. Glorfindel’s mouth bobbed up and down the phallus while one hand was on the floor to steady him and the other fondled the balls below…and any area within reach around there. His hand mostly gave attention to the twin globes found at the base of Erestor’s cock, but would stray on occasion, touching, stroking and smearing the excess saliva around Erestor’s nether regions. With every fondle his hand slipped that little bit further down between Erestor’s legs, spreading open the slim thighs one micro-movement at a time.

When Glorfindel’s wet hand finally made contact with the cleft separating Erestor’s cheeks, Erestor seized up and closed his legs forcefully, trapping Glorfindel’s hand there. He pushed Glorfindel’s hips up and off him, his torso moving away to the side just in case Glorfindel tried to quiet him again.

“What are you doing?” Erestor demanded.

“I am trying to ease your arousal,” Glorfindel responded, “which I believe is the same thing you should be doing with mine.”

“If that is all, then why are your fingertips currently buried within my arse crack?”

“Oh, I just thought I should try and move this along to the next stage,” Glorfindel answered innocently, and rolled himself into a half-seated position, his hand still trapped deep between Erestor’s thighs.

“Next stage?” Erestor asked through gritted teeth, “there is nothing further I am going to do with or to you.”

“Well, as I see it, you and I are currently on an equal level. We are both naked, and both enjoying oral stimuli. If you truly wish to ensure I will not tell Elrond of your sneaking behind his back and if I am to agree with your proposal, then you owe a little more,” Glorfindel wiggled his hand in its confine. Erestor immediately released the hand and scooted back, a look of disgust upon his face.

“No!” he said authoritatively. “That will not happen.”

“Erestor,” Glorfindel cooed, scooting forwards, “you have already done so much,” he stroked Erestor’s face, “this is the last thing I want from you, I promise.”

Erestor knocked Glorfindel’s hand away. “Your promises mean nothing!”

“Come now, Erestor, does your proposal mean so little to you?”

“For all I know someone else will endorse it.”

“And your relationship with Elrond? Surely, he will not appreciate you going behind his back. In fact, I wonder if he could trust you again after learning about this.”

“I cannot,” Erestor said forcefully.

“Is it your first time? I promise to be gentle,” Glorfindel’s hand reached out and started stroking Erestor’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“No.”

“No; it is not your first time? Then I do not see what the issue is. If you are willing to bend over for others, you can do so for me too,” Glorfindel leered and leant in for a kiss.

“No!” Erestor shouted and pushed Glorfindel away.

“Why not?” Glorfindel demanded.

“Because I could get pregnant!” Erestor screamed back.

Glorfindel looked stunned for a moment. “Oh, yes…I remember Elrond did tell me once about this rare development occurring since my first life. Exceptional to only a few bloodlines. I confess I have been rather eager to meet One with this ability ever since I found out about the change in procreation options. Never did I think a fertile male would be right under my nose! Nevertheless, you admit to having had sex previously…” his hand crept towards Erestor once more.

“I ceased once I became fertile,” Erestor responded, but did not shoo the hand this time.

“Very well, what if I were to just feel what it is like inside you?” Glorfindel asked.

Erestor responded by staring sternly.

“I could enter you, and just not climax inside you. That would be safe, would it not?” Glorfindel’s hand grazed lower and started teasing Erestor’s still erection, trying to work the Counsellor into a frenzy.

“You need to take ‘no’ for an answer,” Erestor responded.

“I am attempting to work out a deal with you, Erestor. As stated before, we are on equal ground. Allowing me a few moments inside you will buy my silence and agreement to your proposal.” Glorfindel tightened his hold and started pumping with gusto. He leaned in, his hot mouth against Erestor’s ear. “And, I imagine you miss having a big cock inside you, do you not? A big hard shaft thrusting in and out of you, stretching you from the inside out, hitting you in all the right places, your need growing desperate, all because of that thick appendage sliding in and out of you.”

Erestor shivered from the sensations on his hard rod and the words breathed into his ear. He whimpered when Glorfindel’s mouth enclosed over his ear tip.

“You promise not to orgasm inside of me?” Erestor breathed in need.

“On my word as a gentleman,” Glorfindel agreed. “On your knees,” he instructed and moved away to grab some oil he usually used to clean his weapons with. He returned to find Erestor’s backside up in the air with his chest and face lying on the rug. “I imagine it has been a while since someone enjoyed this view. How lucky I am that it is me,” Glorfindel said, mostly to himself as he settled behind Erestor.

“Do not forget your word,” Erestor reminded.

“Do not worry, just enjoy,” Glorfindel instructed and drizzled some oil over Erestor’s exposed opening. Glorfindel pushed a finger inside. Erestor automatically clenched around the invasion, so long had it been since he felt this kind of intrusion, almost unfamiliar. But his body soon remembered and he relaxed around Glorfindel’s probing digit.

Glorfindel added another finger, moving them in and out, scissoring and stretching Erestor’s tight channel. His cock jumped when he thought on all those times previous he had masturbated to the thought of Erestor, or indeed, in front of him. To now know just how smooth and supple Erestor’s milky skin is, or how silkily that dark hair flows through his hands; Glorfindel’s heart skipped a beat with these realisations. Fantasy becoming reality. In his haste to fully immerse himself within his fantasy, he added another finger. 

Erestor hissed, not quite ready for the subsequent intruder. 

Glorfindel grinned at the tightness, his cock throbbing in want and desire. Glorfindel pumped his fingers a few times then pulled them out. He liberally coated his shaft his oil and lined himself up to Erestor’s entrance.

“Remember, you CANNOT orgasm within me,” Erestor reminded.

“I will withdraw when I feel my orgasm building,” Glorfindel said. With that, he pushed in, moaning loudly as the warm and tight heat gripped his penis. “Oh Valar, this has been worth the wait!” Glorfindel grabbed Erestor’s hips roughly, holding the Counsellor in place.

Erestor’s hands clenched in the rug, both from elation and discomfort. Glorfindel pushed himself all the way inside, one long torturous impaling stroke until he was buried to the hilt. Erestor moaned, the feeling of being so full was a distant memory to him, but right here and now, he wondered how he managed to live without it for so long. It felt amazing.

“Move,” Erestor demanded, wiggling his hips.

“As you command,” Glorfindel said cheekily, and began a murderous pace, penetrating Erestor from tip to root in long, deep thrusts. His hips pistoned back and forth, impaling Erestor upon his cock with gusto.

Erestor’s face was buried in the rug, constant moans spilling from his lips. This sensation felt wonderful, and Glorfindel really was talented. It almost felt like his first time all over again, though without the fear, nervousness and pain. Erestor reached up and grasped his weeping member, tugging at it in time to Glorfindel’s thrusts. Erestor moaned, long and deep. The dual sensations driving him quickly towards his end.

“Remember,” he breathed out, enjoying the experience too much to complete his thought out loud.

“Shhhhh, ungh!” Glorfindel reprimanded and thrust harder, his hips moving back and forth into that velvety tightness. 

“Change the angle,” Erestor pleaded into the rug, tears prickling his eyes, sweat starting to bead upon his forehead. Glorfindel jerkily slowed his pace and did as commanded before starting again. “Aaaah!” Erestor screamed when that bundle of nerves inside him was touched. Erestor stroked himself faster, his end nigh. Glorfindel repeated the action a few times and Erestor was on the cusp of his orgasm. “I CANNOT HOLD IT!” Erestor screamed, and climaxed, spraying his hand and Glorfindel’s rug with his seed. He stroked himself a few more times, ensuring everything had been squeezed out.

Glorfindel had ceased moving when Erestor spilled himself, ensuring he did not peak himself, even with the walls surrounding him clenching delightfully around his member. When the quivering around his flesh ceased, Glorfindel began moving again.

“Glorfindel?” Erestor asked.

“I am close,” Glorfindel admitted.

“Let me finish you with my mouth,” Erestor offered, trying to slide forward.

“Nay, there is time yet, let me enjoy this a moment longer,” Glorfindel grasped Erestor’s hips tighter, his fingers gripping deep enough to leave bruises.

Erestor remained there, listening to Glorfindel’s moans and pants growing louder and more often. His thrusts were less refined and speeding up all the more.

“So good,” Glorfindel whimpered, biting his lip.

“Glorfindel that is enough,” Erestor said sternly and tried to move away again. Glorfindel’s hands kept him firmly in place. “Glorfindel!” Erestor shrieked, panicked and used his legs to buck Glorfindel away.

Glorfindel lost his balance and he fell onto Erestor wholly, who in turn collapsed completely onto the floor. The wind was knocked out of Erestor and his struggle to dislodge Glorfindel ceased temporarily while he attempted to breathe again. In the meantime, Glorfindel continued to use Erestor’s body, piercing it time and again with his mighty sword.

“Glorfindel, stop,” Erestor wheezed, gripping the floor in front of him, trying to pull himself free. The weight of Glorfindel on top kept him in place.

“I am almost there,” Glorfindel responded. “You are so good. So tight. We should make this a regular occurrence. You and I, satisfying one another’s sexual needs, it will be so gratifying and-”

“You will get me pregnant if you continue!” Erestor shrieked, trying to buck Glorfindel off again.

“No, Erestor, stop moving- I- ARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!” Glorfindel thrust home and stilled, his balls tightening and releasing his seed deep within Erestor. “Oh Valar,” Glorfindel came violently, his pent-up desires manifesting in stream after stream of semen shooting forth.

“NOOOOOO!” Erestor yelled, and directed an elbow back behind him, clocking Glorfindel in the face. “Oh, you did not,” Erestor scrambled free while Glorfindel was thrown off-balance. “Tell me you did not,” Erestor cried, and sat up, feeling behind him to gently prod at his used entrance.

“I would not have had you stayed still!” Glorfindel said gruffly, holding his face.

“You promised you would not!” Erestor shrieked as little globs of white liquid began dribbling out of him. “But you did! Oh Valar you did!”

“Well, to be fair,” Glorfindel smiled, his face unhurt, more the shock and suddenness of the attack affecting him, “I promised a lot of things today, but not all have I kept. However, after this, you shall have my approval for your proposal, no need to worry about that.” Glorfindel stood.

“How gracious of you to keep your word on that. I need a handkerchief,” Erestor demanded, trying to force the ejaculate from him.

“I do not have one spare. And, honestly Erestor, I need to get back to work. I have things to complete before the Council this afternoon. It’d be best if you left and did that elsewhere,” Glorfindel said, a squeamish look upon his face as he watched Erestor, squatting, fingering himself, a pool of white liquid on the floor beneath.

“You did this to me!” Erestor yelled. “What if I am pregnant now?”

“What business is that of mine?” Glorfindel asked, gathering Erestor’s clothing up. 

“YOU-”

“You have secured my vote, now, I must insist you leave,” Glorfindel spoke over Erestor and moved to the door, Erestor’s garments in his hands.

“Wait!” Erestor leapt and grabbed his clothing. “I will go, if only to get this shit out of me. But I will return so you can take full responsibility for my condition should I find myself pregnant!” Erestor dressed quickly and left.

Glorfindel leaned back against the door and smiled. Erestor was so eager to leave he had not noticed the lack of undergarments in the collection of clothing Glorfindel held. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Erestor stood in the courtyard, awaiting Glorfindel’s arrival. The captain had been absent for six months escorting Arwen to Lothlorien and taking some rest for himself. Today, he was due to return.

The sound of horse hooves heralded his approach. Glorfindel came into view and rode up to Erestor.

“I am accustomed to a larger welcoming party, though I can honestly say I am not disappointed to see your lovely face again,” Glorfindel grinned and slid off his horse.

“I am so glad you are of that mind, for I am in need of your time and counsel,” Erestor cooed.

“Oh? In private?” Glorfindel grinned and stepped up to Erestor, invading his personal space.

“That would be advisable, given the nature of the matter I wish to discuss with you,” Erestor’s arms, which had been idling by the side of his body, then moved to casually clasp in front of his body. His limbs perfectly conformed around the outline of his stomach, highlighting the bulge previously hidden beneath his flowing robe. The coy look upon Erestor’s face was suddenly replaced with a cold and calculating stare.

“Ah.”

 

~Fin~


End file.
